garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Take
Double Take is the second episode of Season 4 and the 67th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis Jeremie creates a polymorphic spectre of himself to go to Phys. Ed class in order to be left to work undistracted on bringing William back from Lyoko and free of XANA's control. Jeremie’s body double turns out to be far more athletic than the original, to Jim’s considerable surprise. But XANA gains control of the tower Jeremie used to conjure up his clone, and the imposter now poses a serious threat to our heroes. A battle ensues on the now fully reconstructed Lyoko, featuring new, updated gear for the Lyoko Warriors. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Mauvaise réplique. *This is the only season 4 episode that Ulrich uses triplicate. *This is the first time seeing a Lyoko Warrior with their new outfit. *At the end of the episode, the tower operating William's clone is shown inside a crater, but in every subsequent episode the tower had been seen in, it has been seen near the edge of a plateau. Likely an error or Jeremie had to change the tower for security reasons. *The name and the attack itself is a reference to the episode Double Trouble. External Links The original episode summary can be found here. Gallery 1 principal fails at video games.png|A weird computer game Mr. Delmas plays in his free time.. 2 the secretary is pretty awesome at it though.png|Winning the game: something Mr. Delmas can't seem to do. 3 she is SO smug.png|His secretary is able to win with ease. 4 james dunbar seems to be loaded.png|Mr. Dunbar's first appearance. James Dunbar Double Take image 2.png|Mr. Dunbar calls to hear about his son. Jeremy Clone.jpg|Jeremie's clone doesn't impress anyone in the group. Odd 1069.jpg|Odd thrown into the vending machine. Odd 1070.jpg|Ready to attack the clone. 6 activated tower.png|The tower supporting the Jeremie clone. William 176.jpg|X.A.N.A. has William take control of the tower. William 177.jpg|Concentrating. William 179.jpg|He takes a stance before levitating. William 180.jpg|Distant Tower Control. William 181.jpg|Focusing.. 8 jeremie's clone demonstrates its sporting skills.png|Jim is proud of this new Jeremie. Odd 1071.jpg|The Jeremie clone, controlled by X.A.N.A., attacks Odd. 10 ulrich's new get up.png|Ulrich in his Season 4 outfit. 11 odd prepares for combat against the jeremie-zombie.png|Odd prepares to attack the clone. 12 hello handsome.png|XANA-William waits with two Tarantulas. Ulrich_skips_william's_sword.jpg|William skips Ulrich's Overbike. 13 yumi and aelita.png|Yumi and Aelita ride the Overwing. 14 yumi vs tarantula.png|Yumi faces off with a Tarantula. William 185.jpg|Ulrich vs William. 15 ulrich vs william.png|Ulrich prepares to fight William. 16 prepare to triplicate.png|''"Triplicate.."'' William 187.jpg|William devirtualizes Ulrich. XANA William in the Desert Sector.jpg|William staring at Aelita. William 189.jpg|William blocking Aelita's Energy Field. Aelita 1109.jpg|Aelita about to throw an energy field to a Tarantula. 17 tower deactivated.png|Aelita enters in the code. William 190.jpg|William smiling at Yumi. Tumblr m13jmsc7431qgcflso1 500.jpg|William approaching Yumi. William_want_to_push_Yumi.jpg|William confronts Yumi before he pushes her. 18 gasp! foul trickery!.png|XANA-William strokes Yumi's face.. 19 odd rescues yumi.png|Watching as William plunges into the Digital Sea. 20 william's fun copy.png|The Jeremie clone is removed and a William Clone is made instead. ca:Dos dobles es:Doble o nada fr:Mauvaise réplique pl:Odcinek 67 "Dubler" pt:Duplicatas ru:Двойник Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs info Category:Double Take